thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MysticCanines'Heroine732/Queen Miranda The Wolf And Zosia The Unicorn Both Queen And Their Relationship
Queen Miranda's Motherly Speech With Zosia Zosia- Mama is there a good harvest field out there today. Queen Miranda-Yes dear but be careful I don't want those Outland hyena who help Scar harming you or your cute daughter Miranda Junior. Zosia- Howdy Amber and Penny is it fish meat or produce you'd like as your main treat today.Penny and Amber- We'd like a cassarole or a salad today please. Zosia- Okay I'll starting my garden work so you can choose your ingredients for this mixed meal of yours today. Penny and Amber- Thanks. Queen Miranda- Have fun out there Zosia my dear. Zosia- I Will thanks, see you later. Queen Miranda- Wait hold your horses, I thinking I hear Scar birds and hyena running traveling towards our territory. Zosia- I have my wings and my hooves I can handle them mother. Queen Miranda well if you still want to go out I'm coming with you because those vultures can peck you harder than you''d expect, and Janja's clan could swipe you while you're still in the air dear, so I'm coming along. You're free to harvest I'm just making sure Scar's army doesn't injure you. Zosia's Queen-like Speech To Outlanders Zosia- You up in the air, this isn't where you vultures are welcome, you're tresspassing, and I'm a queen so listen to me I won't tolerate the desctruction you and the rest of Scar's army cause, and I won't tolerate your violence either now leave. Zosia again to the Hyena- You get out this isn't your territory and you're invading my kingdom while I'm the queen of Greenery and my mom is a Queen too. So if you rough hyena don't leave right now I'll zoom back to our den and go tell on you. Zosia to crocodiles- You your group doesn't belong here and I'm not going to let you destroy my mom's land or mine we're both a Queen so if you don't listen you'll be in big trouble you rude sneaky crocs. Trouble Begins Around Zosia Zosia- Mom, Kion, Rani, Mbweha, Jasiri this team of Scar's is creepy they want to hurt me please hurry up and come help me!! Help me whoever can get here the quickest and fight the Oultanders the best Please Save Me. Please help me get these violent giants off me!!! Queen Miranda running toward Zosia in burst speed- I'm coming Zosia I've signalled patrol howling to Mbwha and she's sginaling patrol to quickly bring the Lion Guard. Queen Miranda talking to Outlanders- You get stop harming my young unicorn daughter instantly!! Grrr Fine ready or not I'll get you for this. Zosia- Don't worry mother I see Kion and Mbweha leading some Pride Landers towards us right now, Kion's preparing to save us mother. Kion- Leave these two Queen alone Outlanders!! If you don't I'll report you to my dad and you'll be on trial or go to court, or maybe even exiled. Now release Queen Miranda gorgeouse unicorn daughter this instant. Janja- Haha why should we. Kion- Do it release Zosia and leave Queen Miranda alone or my pride could even hand you over to the African Wild Dogs who live near Pride Rock, so what will it be Janja peace or punishment. Janja- These two queens don't even seem to care about your own kingdom Kion hahaha, so are you sure these two queens even deserve some support from you. Kion- Oh they're two different species however they care about the Pride Lands alright, now one more chance or I'll use the roar and go tell on you. Janja- haha are you sure Kion you don't even seem to remember who you are. Kion- Fine Rooooooaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, Come on let get them Beshte and Fuli, do what you can Ono and Bunga. Fuli- Zosia and Queen Miranda to escape these rough foes follow me this way. Beshte- Hello your highnesses I'm willing to help you continue find a area where Zosia could graze safely away from those viscious fools. Queen Miranda- Okay Beshte lead the way Zosia- Thanks Beshte my mom Queen Miranda will continue to respect the circle of life like her cousins do, and I'll keep the lands healthy so they stay green. See you. Category:Blog posts